disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gus Goose
Gus Goose is a lazy and extremely gluttonous goose, who is Donald Duck's country cousin, and the farmhand of Grandma Duck. Appearances ''Donald's Cousin Gus Gus Goose first appeared in this 1939 short, where he visits his cousin Donald Duck, and proceeds to eat his cousin out of house and home. This prompts Donald to make increasingly more desperate attempts to make his cousin leave. His original goose honking voice was created by squeezing a bike horn. Mickey's Christmas Carol Gus makes a non-speaking cameo appearance at Fezziwig's Christmas party, dancing with Clara Cluck. ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit Gus appears walking the streets in Toontown after Eddie crashes into the ACME overused gags. Mickey Mouse Works Although he never appeared on the show, his name could be seen on a punch card in "Donald's Rocket Ruckus". ''House of Mouse Gus reappeared in animation in ''House of Mouse, where he was featured as a regular character as the club's gluttonous chef. In this series, once again, he only speaks in honking vocal sounds rather than saying actual words. Due to his gluttony, Gus has a tendency to eat the food that is meant to be served to the guests himself. ''Minnie's Bow-Toons Gus also reappeared in animation in ''Minnie's Bow-Toons, but unlike his previous animated incarnations, he speaks with a regular voice. ''Mickey Mouse Gus appears with a speaking role in "Duck the Halls: A Mickey Mouse Christmas Special", where he makes a smoothie in a blender and the sound of the blender is mistaken for Donald. He was also seen rejoicing with the other ducks upon hearing that it does not matter where you celebrate Christmas, and that, therefore, ducks (and in his case, geese) can celebrate Christmas, despite the fact that they have to head South during the winter holiday season. He also appears in the episode "The Birthday Song" alongside Horace Horsecollar, Chip and Dale, and an unnamed dog character as Mickey plays limbo at his birthday party. Printed media Comics In the Disney comics (including those by Disney Legend Carl Barks, who had also worked as a writer on Gus' debut cartoon, ''Donald's Cousin Gus), Gus Goose is usually seen living on Grandma Duck's farm outside of Duckburg, where he works as her farmhand. Unlike in the cartoons, in which he makes his iconic honking sounds to communicate, he usually speaks in regular words in his comic book appearances. Trivia *In Donald's Cousin Gus, Gus is musically represented by a bass saxophone. *In DuckTales, a character who looks like Gus (named Vacation Van Honk) is seen in numerous episodes, including "Magica's Shadow War", "Duckworth's Revolt", and "Sweet Duck of Youth". In "Sweet Duck of Youth", he is seen with other friends and relatives of Scrooge McDuck at his birthday party. *In Quack Pack, also there is a character who looks like Gus (named Gustav Goose) who appeared in numerous episodes, including "Ducks by Nature", "Ducky Dearest" and "Ready, Aim... Duck!". He lives in Duckburg alongside Donald Duck and Huey, Dewey, and Louie. Is is uncertain whether Gustav was intended to be the same character as Gus, despite their notable similarities in name and appearance. Gallery References Category:Donald Duck universe characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Chefs Category:Minnie's Bow-Toons characters Category:Farmers Category:Geese Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Animated characters Category:Mickey's Christmas Carol characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Lovers Category:American characters Category:Characters introduced in comics Category:Duck Family Category:Cousins Category:Mickey Mouse (TV series) characters Category:Characters created by Carl Barks